


Duality

by maltease (cocobunki)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Yum, eh something like that, just a classic blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/maltease
Summary: It may be a little ridiculous how flustered and meek Kim Heechul becomes when dealt with one compliment. He was just too endearing, despite how much he defends it. Jungsoo tests it out.





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't been convinced leeteuk is anything but an idiot tease and exclusive bottom  
> i had too much fun writing this, hope you have fun reading~

"But I don't wanna bottom," Heechul scrunched his nose, looking up from his phone. "You need to have a diet on top of your diet for weeks, there's a whole cleaning process. It's too much work for sex."

  
Jungsoo used a cuter voice as he scooted closer to Heechul, linking arms with him and laying his head on his shoulder.

  
"You're not curious about how good it would feel at all?"

  
"No, I'm fine. I don't have the desire to be dominated like you." Heechul poked at Jungsoo, kissing the top of his head.

  
"Are you sure?" Jungsoo dragged the question, Heechul well aware of what he was trying.

  
"Yes, I am, honey." He pinched Jungsoo's cheek confidently.

 

So, Jungsoo would come up with another way to see how far he could bring out the submissive side of Heechul.

 One night before they went to bed, Jungsoo purposely got more physically affectionate with Heechul; kissing him slower, biting his lip. In their shirts and underwear, the two started getting into the heat of things.

 

Jungsoo laid flat on his stomach, then took out Heechul's cock through the hole in his boxers. He held the soft shaft and shifted closer to it, quiet breaths fanning over Heechul. Jungsoo looked up and kept his eyes on him.

 

"You're so perfect, Chul. So damn sexy," Jungsoo nuzzled his face up and down Heechul's dick and slowly stroked him with a tight fist. "Love your cock so much."

  
Heechul felt the blood rush to his cheeks and down his body when he saw Jungsoo's eyes half-lidded and pupils dilated. Still holding eye contact, Jungsoo took his tip into his mouth and sucked gently, licking at the slit. Heechul sucked in a breath through his teeth.

 

"Ah, you look so beautiful, Heechul. I haven't even really started going down on you yet." Jungsoo chuckled, the corners of his eyes and lips crinkling. Heechul got warmer and that giddy feeling of embarrassment crept in. His cock swelled.

 

Drunk on Heechul's musk, Jungsoo stuck out his tongue further and licked up Heechul's balls to the head with his cheek rubbing against it. He then held him with two hands. Jungsoo's lips hovered too close to his tip.

  
"Your cock makes me so hungry, Heechul." Jungsoo murmured and took Heechul's head into his mouth.

  
His lips spread deliciously over him and soon half of Heechul is engulfed in a cozy warmth. Heechul groaned and a hand grasped at Jungsoo's hair. He closed his eyes as he usually did, face tilted away from Jungsoo awkwardly.

 

On any normal day, Jungsoo would've just continued sucking, silently gushing over Heechul's bashfulness. But he'd long decided his course of action for today.

 

Jungsoo pulled Heechul out with a pop and buried his nose under his cock, nipping at skin.

  
"Why are you so shy, Chul? Am I not doing well?" He teased, finger tapping on his tip.

 

Heechul blinked his eyes open and confusedly took notice of Jungsoo's pouty lips. That weren't on his cock. Small shocks of pleasure ran through him as Jungsoo hummed expectantly, still toying with his cock.

  
"Uh," He'd been caught off guard. The feeling was akin to being in the public bathhouse; self-conscious and hot. Heechul dragged his thumb over Jungsoo's cheek. "No, no. You're doing so well, Jungsoo."

  
"Hmm, then why won't you look at me, Chul? You always tell me I'm pretty, why do you close your eyes when I take you so well?"

 

Jungsoo tongued the slit of Heechul's cock and heard a hitch in his breathing. He sneakily grinned upon realising how flustered Heechul was getting, arrogance blooming at Heechul's sudden removal of his hand from Jungsoo's hair to steady himself.

  
Heechul's mouth was dry and ajar, no words forming. His ears were tinted rose red and high cheeks glared hotly. Jungsoo loved every bit of it. And he wanted to wring Heechul's diffidence for all its worth.

  
"I wanna suck you dry." Jungsoo sing-songed airily. He was having too much fun throwing Heechul off his balance but still took the liberty of rewarding his wonderful Heechul. "Watch me worship your hard cock, Heechul."

 

To put it simply, Heechul felt ruined. His chest was too warm under his cotton shirt and his skin temperature was still soaring. He stuttered over unsaid, incoherent replies as Jungsoo swallowed him, the weight of obligation to stare into Jungsoo's proud irises heavy like an anchor.

  
Jungsoo talked in between forceful slurps; jerking his cock as he did.

  
"Ah, look how undone you've become, Chul. You like it when I tell you how much I love you and your cock, right?" Jungsoo would be singing if he spoke any sweeter.

  
"Heechul, you're whimpering. Don't hold back anymore, okay? Your voice is so hot, I want to hear more."

  
He finally took the entire length into his mouth, down his throat. Jungsoo gulped until he was satisfied with Heechul's pants and moans. He licked his lips when he took his cock out again, still massaging his shaft and balls. Heechul couldn't believe how hypnotising Jungsoo was; as if he had no ability to look away anymore.

  
"Mm, your pre-cum is thicker today. Are you really enjoying this, Chul?"

 

Jungsoo was outright laughing at Heechul's every reaction then. He'd become too timid, almost unrecognisable from his on-stage persona. All because Jungsoo wanted to tease a little, Heechul was strangely more sensitive to each word that came from his mouth.

  
Heechul's body was terribly tensed and he thought he'd cum if Jungsoo just said one more word. He winced as Jungsoo rubbed over a good spot near his head.

  
Heechul gathered the remaining fragments of his pride and shakily cleared his throat.

 

"Jungsoo, I-I'm going to cum soon." He rasped meekly.

  
"Oh, really?" Jungsoo let go of Heechul's dick entirely. His arms folded but his lips stayed to kiss the tip.

 

Heechul humiliatingly whined at the cold air now surrounding his cock and became horrifyingly aware of how taut his sack was. His eyes squinted heavily at Jungsoo, eyebrows knitted somewhat angrily. Jungsoo bit his lip at some sort of sad attempt at hiding his evil grin.

  
"Heechul-ah, I wasn't expecting you to be so reactive to this," Jungsoo flatly lapped at Heechul's cock, no hands. "You're hard like you'd taken pills. It turns me on so much, Chul. You make me so horny just by looking at me like that."

 

There's too much buzz in Heechul's head. His body is tingling from lack of touch yet he couldn't move a muscle. He was too damn stubborn to admit how desperate he was feeling and really wanted to just push his cock down Jungsoo's stupid, gorgeous face.

  
But he's too mentally wrecked.

 

"Jungsoo, you got what you wanted. I'm so close now," He felt so defenseless and defeated. And it was infuriating that his rock hard dick accompanied those feelings. "Please. Please make me cum."

 

A moment of silence, and Jungsoo nudged Heechul's stiff cock with his nose. When he wrapped his lips around Heechul again, Heechul relaxed and let out a deep breath. He enjoyed the brief second of Jungsoo's tongue on him before it was taken away again.

  
Heechul growled, mad but ultimately getting even hotter seeing the line of saliva that connected his tip to Jungsoo's plump lips. Jungsoo shrugged.

 

"I don't know. I'm having so much fun playing with you like this, Heechul." Too much. Jungsoo was too much and he tripped over a thin, stretched wire - and snapped it.

 

"Park Jungsoo, I will fuck your throat so raw you can't sing for weeks. Swallow my cock, now."

 

Although it was Heechul who was steaming at the ears from shame earlier, he turned all that intense emotion into violent lust. Still red in the face, he demanded for his well-earned release. Jungsoo saw the unwavering intent in Heechul's disgraced and livid eyes, his own cock twitching. He smiled wildly.

  
"Okay."

 

Heechul sounded like he was in pain, moaning and breathing harshly as Jungsoo's hands grabbed him and his mouth took his cock whole and bobbed up and down enthusiastically; no sign of slowing nor stopping.

  
Jungsoo hollowed his cheeks like Heechul fucking loved and peeked up at him when he felt a rough tug on his hair. Heechul's face twisted and frowned, eyes sewed shut.

Jungsoo sucked hard and Heechul's hand readjusted and grabbed that fistful of hair even more aggressively, pulling. He whimpered with the back of his throat and closed his eyes too.

 

Literally hard at work, Jungsoo slurped Heechul like it was his first sip of water in days. He was too loud and perfectly rhythmic, neck going through the motions too easily.

  
Jungsoo paid close attention to each exhale of Heechul's and double downed at a particular grunt and pulled off Heechul's cock to rapidly swipe his tongue over his tip, over and over the slit as his hands worked on milking his cock.

  
Heechul could've hurt Jungsoo with that fist in his hair, agonizingly sighing with his eyebrows crossed. Jungsoo further constricted the grip of the hand at Heechul's base and engulfed his remaining cock with his mouth and swallowed repeatedly, his other hand going to press and fondle Heechul's balls.

 

_"Fuck."_

  
Heechul thrusted up into Jungsoo's mouth and slammed his head down with both hands, holding him there as he came powerful and long streaks down his throat.

 

Jungsoo drank whatever cum was forced into him, drool dribbling as Heechul kept him still while he fucked his face seemingly without much care. Tears began to form when breathing started becoming difficult. Jungsoo picked at Heechul's thigh to let him know, and Heechul's hold on him soon unfastened.

  
Sitting up slow, Jungsoo's jaw was still slack and his throat was dry and his lips and tongue burned. Heechul had leaned back onto the pillows behind, just as much of a panting mess as Jungsoo was. They locked gazes.

  
Jungsoo felt like his face had become as red as Heechul's. He tiredly smiled at Heechul and wiped the specs of cum and saliva with the back of his hand. Heechul licked his lips and having already calmed, slouched forward and hooked a hand behind Jungsoo's neck, bringing their lips together.

  
Heechul tasted himself on him and softly caressed Jungsoo's hair now. He got under Jungsoo's boxers and flicked his wrist repeatedly along his tall erection.

The kiss lasted as long as Jungsoo did; he came quickly while Heechul muffled his moans. They pulled away slowly and out of breath again.

 

"Did I go too far?" Heechul worried. Jungsoo shook his head.

  
"But it does hurt a little. I'll just rest for a bit," His voice was hoarse and strained, but the smile on his lips convinced Heechul. "Although, you realise that means no head for a while?"

 

Heechul scoffed.

  
"We'll see when you get cock hungry again."

**Author's Note:**

> leave some suggestions for heeteuk, if you'd like!! smutty, fluffy, etc,  
> i just feel that they don't get enough attention oof


End file.
